The Truth
by EmmiG
Summary: "You are so beautiful," he murmured. I blushed once again as he hugged me closer and returned the hug. "I'm glad you think so." His eyes changed and they darkened,so I kissed him to calm him down, even though I don't know why he is mad. "Do you love me?" "Of course Percy, why would ask that?"He shifted so I was underneath him on the bed and I squirmed a little. "Unconditionally?"


**Annabeth's Pov-**

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. I blushed once again as he hugged me closer and returned the hug.

"I'm glad you think so." His eyes changed and they darkened, so I kissed him to calm him down, even though I don't know why he is mad.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course Percy, why would ask that?" He shifted so I was underneath him on the bed and I squirmed a little.

"Unconditionally?" he whispered.

"Of course," I said looking into his eyes and holding his head.

"What if I was a monster?"

"You could never be a monster, how can you think that?"

"I am though," he said desperately. He seemed to turn impossibly paler.

"How?"

"You have to promise to stay here, no matter what. And if you don't I will go get you, understand?"

I nodded and closed my eyes to prepare, even though I was confused.

"I'm going to kiss you, don't be afraid."

"It's okay, I love you."

As he kissed me I took fistfuls of his hair and he moaned. I thought we were going to kiss more but he pulled back.

"Look," he said. I looked up and saw nothing different. The same beautiful man I wanted to marry. We had been together since I was 16 even though we knew each other since we were 12, and I smiled.

"Pay attention," he said looking down. He looked at me and frowned but then turned it into a dazzling smile and I saw them. His canines were long, like fangs. And they were not there a second ago or any other time that I saw. And you couldn't not miss these two teeth- they were dazzling white and very pointed.

"What are you?" I asked getting very scared.

"I swear I was born like this, I'm sorry." He looked down looking so dejected. I momentarily forgot I was terrified because I wanted to help him but when I put my hand up to put it on his cheek I saw his fangs again and recoiled.

"Please don't be afraid. I would never hurt you," he said trying to bend down, maybe to kiss me?

I couldn't move out of his place above me so I recoiled into the bed pillows and then shut my eyes tight, trying to avoid him. He leaned down and I started to shake with fear, even though I loved him.

"I am not going to do anything, I was born like this and I have never put you in danger by me," he whispered while kissing my collarbone. "You are always safe with me. Always."

"Please give me a second." I was desperate to stand and get away, I didn't even know if I could sit on this bed still.

"Annabeth please," he whispered. "I won't do anything! I have never done anything." I opened my eyes and saw his hurt face and I felt slightly bad for being so downright terrified.

"Give me a minute." He was up and off the bed on the blink of a second, making my head spin.

I climbed off the bed shaking and trying to except this new information. Percy was.. A vampire? It seemed like a play word until I knew the meaning of it. He wasn't some sparkly boy who drank animal blood. Did Percy kill people?

"Percy?" I blinked and he was in front of me holding my hands.

"What? What is it?" He couldn't hide or fake that must emotion and worry in his voice.

"Have you killed?" I could finish the question with 'people' but he understood and looked down.

"Yes." My air was knocked out of me and I pulled my hands away in a haste.

"No no no! I tried to fight it, I never started until 3 years ago, but I could win over the hunger. I really am good at ignoring it when I am around you, I promise you the world."

"You can't do that! It's wrong and hurtful and cruel!"

I didn't realize it at the moment but I was being misunderstanding of him. He was born this way and he was never given the option. He tried to fight what he was, but everyone falls off the wagon right? And I felt worst because I was feeling so scared of him when he never gave a a doubt not to, because he loved me just as much as I loved him. I loved him, I remembered. Why was I being so cruel? Misunderstanding? Judgmental? I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself and it seemed to work.

"Percy can you make me some tea?" He nodded hurriedly and scurried to the kitchen to get it.

I walked to the living room and laid down on the couch, just thinking. Percy was a monster. But not by choice, he didn't seek out for something to ruin his life, and certainly not a great relationship. If I didn't know, trust, and love Percy for this long I would have been gone before he could blink. But I was rational, I could see where he was coming from and I was surprised by how I was okay with it.

I felt him sit down near my hips before he took my hand.

"Annabeth, I swear I won't ever hurt you. I'm used to being like this, and I have practice being normal, like when I'm around you. I always act normal for you and I can continue if you want me to. I have hid my fangs well over the time that I have known you." He looked into my eyes desperate for me to love him, acting like I would hate him and forget what we had done in the past.

Before I could respond he went on.

"I could still make you tea and join you for dinner like always. I do work to, and since I make so much money you could move in with me like we talked about. And I can give you a lavish wedding! And I will buy you the best I can offer and I swear to never hurt you in any way, just please overlook this. I just needed you to know before we talked about engagement anymore, if you didn't know it wouldn't be fair. But it didn't mean I wanted to give you the chance to leave because I am very selfish about you, I want you to stay with me, and I want you to love me, and I need you to understand, because I would happily make you tea everyday for the rest of our lives." He finished in a small whisper and I realized what my silence had done to him- he thought I didn't love him, and I never wanted to talk to him. But I could never do that. Maybe fall out of love, like some do, but not now. And honestly I couldn't see myself leaving ever.

"Give me a hug," I said. His eyebrows went up in surprise, eyes showing hope, and he hugged me tight.

"Percy I'm okay with it. It's okay." I hugged him tighter an kissed his neck. But he pulled back to look at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I should feel afraid right? I was confused about that but I didn't think of Percy less, instead I thought more of him because he was brave enough to tell me.

"Oh I love you so much." He looked like he would cry.

"But you have to answer my all of questions," I said looking into his eyes. They were shimmering and glossy making the green come alive.

It felt like a very intimate moment, though not lustful, for us. I could tell we just overcame something big.

"Anything you want to know. Do you want your tea?"

"Yes please," I said sitting up. By the time I was comfortable he was sitting with my tea in his hand.

"Here," he said while I had a mini heart attack.

"How can you walk so fast?"

"My mom is the one who gave it to me. I can eat normal food, like I do in from of you, like my dad. But the blood is from my mom." He didn't say vampire directly but I was surprised to here Sally was one. I was more surprised because Paul has been with her for years too, so he must know right?

"Does Paul know?" He looked down.

"He found out after the engagement. He was very mad and called it off for a week, but he eventually understood why she would hide it and apologized."

"I'm glad you told me." I looked down and he put my tea down.

"Thank you. I just wasn't sure because Paul and mom were in love too and he did that. It scared me, I didn't want you to leave, especially since we don't know about the engagement... The engagement for them was the lifeline since love was blinded but we dont have that as a lifeline so I was so worried you wouldn't want me to see you or you would hate what I am."

"What about your real father?"

"I don't think he knew. Especially since they fell in love so quickly."

"What about food?" He knew what I was implying.

"I eat normal food for dinner and lunch and breakfast. But the blood comes with that, Paul doesn't think much into the fact we walk around with blood in mugs instead of tea. But I have killed people too Annabeth." He looked at me to gauge my reaction about that.

I didn't know how I felt. As a human I was disgusted, but when I thought of what Percy was, it was necessary. I was at a crossroad.

"I don't know what to think," I said taking his hand.

"I will try to stop of you want, we can act like I'm not, like we normally do," he offered.

"No, we can't pretend like that. And I don't normally pretend- because I didn't know. But when was the last time you killed?"

"The night I asked about an engagement." That was last month, on the 20th. I was confused on my feelings on this too.

"Oh," I said and moved for my tea.

"I was very excited about the possibility to marry you and someone walked by. I was intoxicated by it, sorry?" He didn't smile, but I knew it was a playful gesture to comfort me.

"Don't be sorry, it's what you do. But please don't come home and tell me every time you do. I won't ask either."

"Okay." I tried to ignore the fact the people he killed had families and friends...

I took a sip of my tea and thought about the new Percy. He looked the same- pale with shaggy black hair. I didn't want to know how he was created- I just wasn't curious about the science of that because I would get a headache because the boundaries of a vampire are unheard of.

"Does your mom know you told me?"

"She knew I would tell you but I barely gathered enough courage to tell you a few minutes ago."

"Oh, we should go see her."

"You are something else," he mused while grinning from ear to ear. But this grin had normal teeth with no fangs.

"What?"

"You still want to see my mom."

"You are still Percy and she is still Sally, you just do different eating habits..."

I drank my tea again as he put his arm around my shoulder. But I turned to him and he moved away.

"Is it to soon for touching?"

"No," I laughed. He took his place facing me again.

"Let me see your teeth." He turned worried.

"Why?"

"I just want to see them, smile."

He did and he knew what was coming next.

"I can't just make them appear, Annabeth. I make them come out the same as I keep them in. Close your eyes."

I did and he moved towards me in the second. He touched my arm with one hand and tipped my chin up with the second, so my neck was exposed. I shivered as I felt his breathe come closer and tickle me in an intoxicating Percy way. He moved down my throat with kisses and I tilted it back even further to give him more space. Soon his hands moved to holding my throat lightly as he kissed me lightly. But a shiver of fear came over me and combining with lust as I felt his sharper teeth graze my throat. He was in his other mode, not human. He gave my throat a deep kiss and sucked in a way that scared and excited me. But I couldn't overrule the fear.

"Stop," I whispered. He let go of my throat slowly and looked at me from beneath his lashes as I slowly moved my head forward.

His eyes were dark and his fangs were sticking out in a scary way. But I didn't cower, I leaned forward to look him in the eye. He wasn't careful and soft kind of loving now, he seemed possessive and leading the love now.

I surprised him by kissing him, I wanted to feel his fangs, so I lead the kiss. They were smooth and sleek, and I felt them prick my tongue, but I didn't care. Percy yanked back abruptly after a second.

"Your tongue is bleeding." He looked crazy- emotions varying from guilt, love, carefulness, want, and anger.

"Does it bother you?"

"I don't want to know what you taste like, I will go crazy."

"What kind of crazy?" I said moving towards him into his lap. I could see the effect I have on him and leaned forward. I was in his face and I grabbed his jaw with both hands.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"What?" His voice came out hoarse and he had to clear his throat and say it again.

"I really... Really love you. Do you know that?" I kissed him quickly and trailed down to his throat, I smiled.

"I-I love you too." He was so confused, and I could still see his elongated canines. I had to be careful.

"Do you know what people in love do?" He knew what I was saying and nodded.

"Not right now Annabeth. I don't want to bite you."

"You won't, I know you."

"But what if-"

"You haven't before." I don't know why I suddenly felt like being difficult and pressing his self control- maybe because the sense of mild danger it gave me?

I was excited to explore Percy in his... Vampire ways. His fangs and how long it would take for his self control to wither. His speed- how had he been keeping it from me? What else was there? Would I need to keep human blood in my fridge now?

"Please don't, I haven't let my fangs out around you ever. I don't want to make a habit out of it."

"But we aren't, we are just... Playing."

"Playing? Why would you say that?"

"Because... I want to know how far you can go."

"I really don't think we should. I keep my teeth in for a reason."

"And I trust you for a reason. Just bare with me," I said as I nuzzled his neck and kissed him.

"Why?"

"Percy, can't I just see? If you do anything I'll tell you to stop."

"What if I can't? I have never had that problem but isn't there a first for everything? I'm not saying never, just not today." I could understand where he was coming from, and I shouldn't be getting this excited over my dangerous boyfriend of 7 years.

"Okay," I said getting off of his lap. I walked into the kitchen with my tea and took the last sip of it and set it in the sink.

"Annabeth?" He appeared next to me with a worried look.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to be careful about-"

"It's okay Percy," I said. I didn't glance up at him because I felt strangely rejected. I blocked the thoughts of me not being sexy or deserving enough for Percy- it was just hurt thoughts.

"No Annabeth, really I love you and I want to be with you right now but I know I couldn't handle that right now. It is something about the fact that you know that is alluring. It's like a new... I can't explain it."

I understood what my Percy was trying to say. He was worried and wanted for me in a different version of how I suddenly want him so badly because of the danger.

"Hm, can we go visit you mother right now?" I closed my eyes and leaned back as he gave me a hug around the waist.

"Yes let's go." I moved to go get the keys and fix my clothes- they were lazy clothes since the weekends were my days off.

"Before we go... I really want to thank you for listening," he started bashfully. "You were amazing about this and I couldn't think of a better time to tell you, I'm sorry you weren't prepared for it but I couldn't put together a family dinner just so I could tell you. And I'm sorry you love a monster, but I was to selfish about you to tell you sooner. I couldn't have you leave because I love you so much. I haven't cared about one person as much as I do you, it's scary to me."

"Percy thank you for telling me. Even if I ran for the hills I would have came back in an hour because I love you too. It's okay to love someone so much, because I feel the same for you. And... I don't know. I'm worried- should I have blood here for you? Do you need it here to?"

"Wouldn't you be freaked out to have human blood in your fridge?"

"It would freak me out if you got to hungry for my type of food. I would be worried. Have you ever been hungry around me?"

"Yes, especially when you kiss me. It's a different feeling that is alluring and it's dangerous in a way. But it's not the same as the hunger for a stranger- its deeper. It goes hand in hand with lust when I'm around you," he looked down, shy.

"Really?" I was shocked and I didn't know what to say.

"Well it helps to control my teeth because... Well I've wanted to sink my teeth in you since we first met. You are very beautiful and your blood is too- I'm not sure if it's bad or good. My mom says that even though she is attracted to Paul she doesn't want to bite him. Her teeth never want to appear when she is standing near him or anything. But with me... You just are so delicious looking! It's impossible to try and separate the feelings because I have had them for so long. I almost bit you when we were 13, but you had to leave me house, thank god." Percy wanted to bite me at one point? And why would blood lust combine with lust itself?

"Well has Sally ever bit Paul?"

"Yes- on their honeymoon. But she said it wasn't because she was hungry, it was just a new kind of intimate. She knew to stop and Paul knew to trust her."

"Will you ever bite me?" I was curious because of his mom's situation. If it brought them closer couldn't we do that to? I trusted Percy more than anything not to hurt me, he is way to cautious about me.

"No, why would I? It would hurt you. And blood lust is different from lovers lust. It's dangerous."

"I like dangerous things. Your dangerous and I just love you so much. If it was an intimate danger from someone I trust wouldn't it be different?" He looked around as I made him back up to the wall slowly. He was taller than me by about 3 inches so we were still close in height enough there I could look him the eyes on my tip toes.

"But Annabeth, it would pierce your skin and I won't be... I would be using you as a meal. And your my girlfriend not my dinner."

"I could be both," I commented kissing him. Seducing him seemed to make him second guess himself to my benefit.

"No." He seemed to decide and I knew by his tone this was going to be hard to debate.

"Bite me Percy." The want for danger came back deep in my stomach and mixed with lust just like his hunger did.

"No," he said as his eyes darkened.

"Fine, let me see your teeth," I whispered. I traced my finger around his mouth and it opened. I rubbed his canines and suddenly he shut his mouth. The look on his face told me his teeth wanted to show but he closes his eyes to concentrate.

"We need to go see my mother."

"You need to let me see your smile- the true smile. Please," I said moving my finger back to his mouth. As I did I felt his teeth come out and I turned curious. I moved my finger to feel them as he opened his mouth more, like he was going to talk. I pushed my finger on the tip experimentally and I felt the prick. I know my finger was bleeding by the way his eyes opened suddenly. I took my finger out and looked at him.

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't want you like that, even though I have forever. I was content with not tasting you."

"But you have now, I don't care if you want a better taste. I want to see what it is like Percy."

"What if-"

"You never had and I couldn't care if you did loose control. I'm a strong girl."

"I'm stronger though."

"Let's find out." I grabbed his jaw and pulled him towards me slowly and I directed his head to my neck. His fingers laid on the base of it lightly and I was scared for once. How bad will it hurt?

His eyes darted to me and he sank his teeth into me with a pinch. I could feel him sucking lightly and he did for a minute while I got used to it. But it wasn't painful the whole time, it turned intimate and I moaned. He pulled back when I did and it hurt when his teeth pulled away. He licked the wound and pulled back with black looking eyes.

"Percy?"

"Yes?" He looked shocked with his eyes wide.

"You missed something," I said putting my finger up to his chin. A drop of my blood landed there and I put my finger with the drop in his mouth. He licked my finger while looking into my eyes with black irises.

"Annabeth," he whispered. I understood what he felt, because I felt it to. I wanted to run away and kiss him at the same time.

He surprised me by taking my hips and lifting me into his arms. I put my legs around his waist and held his head to my chest. We did it just to hole eat other- I want to hug my Percy.

"I," he started. I pulled away to look at him, though he was still holding me.

"You have the best blood I have ever tasted. You are so beautiful, why did you want me to bite you?"

"I wanted to feel the rush... I wanted your mouth tasting my blood and I wanted us to be more than what we were."

"So because I bit you we are closer?"

"I know you felt that- it was overwhelming for me. Kiss me and see."

"But my-"

"Just kiss me," I said. Determined to prove I am right when he kissed me I held his head there.

I could taste blood in his mouth and it strangely made me crave him in such an intimate way... He kissed me harder and I could feel the canines elongated and that made me want him more. I wanted him to make love to me being himself- with the teeth and the blood craving, and I wanted him to bite me over and over.

"I can't Annabeth," he whispered with his eyes closed.

"Yes you can. You haven't lost control, your my Perseus still."

"Tonight, not right now."

"Fine. I'll hold you to it."

"I'm okay with that."

He set me down just as slow as he had picked me up and I walked to the living room with the ground spinning a bit. Maybe he had taken more blood than I thought... I sat down and put my head back on the couch- I was tired too.

"We can stay for a bit so you can get better. Do you still want me to bite you?" He said it in a tone meaning he told me so.

"Yes, it's intoxicating and pleasurable. I like that rush Percy and so do you."

"I always do. But I shouldn't be biting you all the time, your blood is to good."

"Kiss me."

He leant over me and gave me light kisses and kissed me hard, but it felt sweet and not pressured or lustful. A love kiss. He eventually picked me up bridal style and carried us to the bedroom, with me lying on him.

We slept and woke up at night, I was so tired.

"Percy?" I nudged him and he looking around groggily.

"Percy," I said nudging his shoulder.

"Hm?" his eyes were still closed and I kissed his neck, where my head was lying.

"Let's go."

"Hi Sally!" I gave her a tight hug like normal and she smiled at me. I said hi to Paul too, but he had papers to grade.

"I told her," was the first thing Percy said once he walked in.

"What?" I'm not sure if she was mad or not.

"She knows mom- I told her this morning." Paul rushed in at this.

"You know?" he said surprised.

"Yes," I blushed.

"And you still hugged me after you knew?"

"Well yes."

"I can't believe it. Percy you found a fearless woman."

"Mom..."He put his hands to his neck, like he was rubbing it, bashful.

He explained to her and she smiled.

"You... Hah, are you hungry?"

"Yes but if Percy and I are leaving we cou-"

"No I can cook well enough, you know that." She smiled at me and turned to make chicken.

Percy lead me to the other study that had a bed.

"What do you want Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Would you ever want to marry me?" He looked down like he was unsure of himself.

"Yes I would. Why?"

"Because even though you are okay with dating a monster I didn't know if you would want to be with one forever."

"I would. I love you."

"So can you please say yes to it? It would really mean a lot to have that to rely on."

"Yes. I'll marry you."

"Good." he surprised me by pulling out a ring from his pants' pocket. He opened the velvet box and a sliver banded diamond glittered it front of me as he kneeled down on one knee. I didn't know he would make it official, we had only talked about it, but here? Was this his plan?

"I promise I'll love you forever and I'll never hurt you- intentionally of course," he said grinning. He was talking about the bites he could give and already gave me. "And you can add all the other cheesy stuff but basically will you marry me?" I laughed at him, appreciating that he cut the crap and asked, as he grinned.

"Yeah Percy, I guess I'll marry you. I would rather be with a monster than an imposter."

"Good," he said, taking my hand. The ring was my size exactly and it looked perfect being put on by him onto my hand. I looked at him and he was grinning, but this time with his fangs showing. I smiled at my little monster and gave him a hug. But I wasn't expecting him to sink his teeth into me as I put my head in his shoulder, unintentionally exposing my neck.

It hurt so bad, it was a sudden burst of agony, but he must have an effect on the bite because pleasure shot through me. The dying agony turned to extreme lust I couldn't tolerate- I wanted him now.

"Percy," I whispered. I could feel him sucking and I wasn't sure if it was for pleasure or for my blood only. He took his teeth out and I didn't feel the pain I felt the first time, I was only glad I could kiss him on the mouth right now.

"Hmm, I do love biting you." He grinned and there was blood visible in his mouth. I don't know why I wasn't disgusted- it was my blood after all- because it... It was intense. The pleasure and realization of what I had agreed to do with him drove me crazy. Especially after that bite.

"Love bites are important to the other side of my family. They are intense, yes?" He whispered it and I went crazy.

"Percy we are at your mother's, why would you do it when we couldn't..?"

"It's fun to see you squirm," he grinned.

"You fucker." I grabbed his jaw hard and kissed him hard.

My head was spinning because of the pressure I was putting into the kiss, and how he returned it. We never kissed this hard, normally soft pecks or sweet kisses, nothing like this fight for control. I wanted to make my body collapse into his, I wanted my bones to split trying to hold him closer.

"Annabeth," he said in a controlling manor. He pulled away as I went for another kiss.

"Let's go."

"What?" I went for another kiss but he pulled away.

"Let's go to dinner."

"But you bi-"

"I know I did. But now dinner is ready, can't you smell the cookies?"

"Yes but won't your mom know?" My lust charge was fading, my buzz was killed.

"She already does."

"What?" I said, mortified.

"She knows Annabeth," he said nuzzling my neck.

"Why would you tell her?"

"I tell her everything. She doesn't care, the bite she gave Paul on their honeymoon was a love bite and she told me."

"But-"

"It's okay, she doesn't care, she thinks it's cute."

"How would she know?"

"She knew I was going to give you one, just like she knew I would tell you about me."

"Oh," I said processing it. I didn't mind Sally knowing things but that was private.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Yes, she always makes the best food."

"Even though she doesn't eat it?" He grinned. I punched his shoulder and took off my pants and shirt to put on one of his big shirts for pajamas.

"Enough with those jokes, I've heard enough of that today." I pulled his blue trident shirt over my head.

"Well then." He pulled on blue pajama flannel pants and took off his button up shirt.

"Yes, so what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I moved into the small kitchen. What Sally made were small almost appetizers, a before meal snack because she asked if I would make my own dinner. Of course I responded yes so she didn't have to waste food... Even though we ate the chicken salad she made us with cookies I turned hungry from walking home like Percy and I do sometimes.

"What about... Spaghetti?"

"Cool, get me the pasta," I said as I put water to boil.

"Do you want sauce?"

"No," he grinned. Why was that funny?

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh and how opposed are you to blood in the fridge?"

"Oh, that..." I was more nervous than I thought. What did he keep it in?

"Hah, it's okay. I didn't think you would want it here so soon anyway."

"No it's just... What do you keep it in?" I blushed and looked at the steaming water.

"I drink it from a cup, but I don't need it here. I haven't had it here in years so why should I start?"

"Because of the fact you have never had it here! You have been starving yourself for years with me and you shouldn't anymore. Just... Here I'll make room for it."

I walked to me fridge and started taking the ketchup bottles and sauce off the top shelf and putting them in the door. Soon enough, I had half the top shelf cleared.

"Put the.. Drinks for you right there." I turned away to put the pasta in the boiling water.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Your okay with that? _Blood_ being in your fridge?"

"No, I'm okay with food being in my fridge." I finished putting them in and stirred the pasta. I set a timer too so I could go get the strainer out.

But on my way to the cabinet I was suddenly pinned against a wall with Percy leaning over me with dark eyes. Fear momentarily flashed through me as his canines elongated but his eyes much have saw my fear because he let go of my wrist immediately and his expression softened.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to..." He looked very different now and very harmless.

"No, it was just sudden," I said trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, it was just so... I don't know. I can't believe you would let me put that here, at my house because I'm so used to going to mom's everyday since I was told what my craving for people was. I can't believe you would do that- it means a lot."

"Oh, well just put it away. As long as your not hungry," I said kissing him. "Oh and why are your teeth suddenly in my face all the time?"

"Because I know you like them. For a strange reason too."

"Hm, well I never thought teeth could be a turn on, but man are they on you."

"You think they are a turn on?" He seemed truly shocked at this and I blushed and strained the pasta after minutes of cooking.

"Yes."

"Hmm." I couldn't rinse the pasta off because I was pinned to the fridge this time, hands above my head, being held by a dangerous Percy. He looked like a monster and he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs as he tilted my neck. I was to scared to say anything and he bit me very hard, I could feel every move he made against my neck- me must have bit directly into the vein. I lost my breath and I struggled against his grip for my hands- they were solid and I didn't have a hope. I could feel the blood going and I became nauseous from it and my knees were going weak. And my neck was on fire from Percy's lips and teeth, he was actually feeding from me, I was disgusted with him for it and when I woke up from my blood loss induced sleep he would get an earful. But before he pulled away he made me feel tingly and good- he ended it as a love bite. But I could only feel a dull tingle as I passed out.

**Percy's Pov-**

Why would I do that? I just wanted to show her she shouldn't want my fangs to me out but, then the blood. It's intoxicating from her, thank god I felt her gold curly hair to remind me who I was with. I turned it into a love bite, but with no use. I hated myself as she sank to the floor.

She looked lifeless as I realized what I did to her- when I tried to wake her up her eyes only rolled and she became very pale. I carried her to the bed in our room and held her close, she felt cold, and I knew it was from the blood loss. But I couldn't give her a transfusion because she would need to create her own blood again.

My girl was sprawled out, limp, cold, and pale because of me. If I hadn't tried to prove her wrong I wouldn't have forgotten who I was biting and I could be making love to her to show how much I love her, not causing her to pass out. So I held her close, whispering my sorrows to her and telling her how much I love her, and kissing all over her body.

"Percy?" She said three hours of worry later.

"What my darling? I'm sorry-"

"Why did you do that?" She asked, trying to move away from me.

"I was trying to prove you wrong and then I forgot who I was biting and-"

"Forgot? Percy you- you made me pass out..." She must have been extremely well to move away that fast. I moved to take her hand in the bed but she pulled away.

"Go in the living room."

"What? But I need to tell you I'm-"

"I know. Now go, I want to go to bed and have decent dreams tonight," she frowned. My heart broke from the slight mix of anger and fear in her voice. How could I cause her fear? How could I traumatize her like that?

"I didn't mean-"

"It didn't happen after tomorrow. Don't show me your teeth or bite me again Percy."

"What about lo-"

"No. Bites. I understand I just need to be your fiancé now." She turned and curled into a ball at the opposite side of the bed. I walked into the living room, mortified at myself. I promised Annabeth never to hurt her and I broke the promise by biting her and treating her like another meal because of my idiocy. I threw the pot from the pasta at something and heard glass brake- maybe a dish. Anger took over me as I felt like punching something, so I punched the fridge. It left a dent I could fix later and made a loud groan. How could I put that look on Annabeth's face? She was terrified of me trying to release her hands and pull away.

I saw a flash of blonde wrapped in a black blanket move towards me. She looked at me with wide eyes- was she scared?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"P-Percy?" She was scared, her voice only quivers when she is.

"It's okay, I'm fine. What do you need?" I moved towards her slowly and she took a step back.

"Dammit! I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I do that?" She went wide eyed and she gasped from pure terror- I could see it in her eyes. She dropped to the ground in a heap and I walked towards her slowly. I picked her up but she fought against me in a fetal way.

"Put me down, leave me alone." She whispered, crying.

"Annabeth. I swear. I promise. Whatever you want, as long as I can stay with you."

"Put your teeth away and get out of that mood Percy! I can't take that! Your eyes are black. Your fangs. Your strength... Just stop it," she sobbed.

I hadn't realized my fangs were elongated, it was the first time I had ever been seriously mad with anyone and I lost control. I concentrated and I felt them tuck away in my mouth and I calmed down for her sakes. I must have looked like a monster to here in the kitchen.

"I'm okay now, I promise."

"You also promised you wouldn't hurt me."

"I didn't realize what I was doing, I didn't mean for it to turn so serious and treat you like a dinner. You aren't a meal, your my lover, my fiancé."

"I can't- let go of me. Your holding me to tight, I can't handle it." She never had this problem before so I let go immediately. But she still crawled into my lap, which makes me very happy.

"But what if you change your mind?" I really hoped she did, I felt the connection in the love bite, it's a mark of ownership. She's mine now and no one else can have her as a lover, barely even a friend, but I know she needs friends...

"Then I will tell you, but right now I don't want you to bite me unless I say its okay. By asking you." She looked down and rubbed the ring on her left hand, oh my god, was she going to call it off?

"What are you doing?" I asked with fear, she wouldn't call it off like Paul did right? I was so scared she would.

"What?"

"Why are you playing with the ring?" My voice quivered.

"I'm just thinking about things." She said in contempt.

"Please don't... I need you to stay with me, please don't say no now." I couldn't remember if she said no hugs or not, but I held her tight anyway.

"I wasn't going to say no Percy. I want to be with you, I'm thinking about other things."

"Like what?" I whispered to her.

"Like how I get rid of the nightmares I will have, what to do with you... Other things."

"What to do with me?" What is she talking about?

"Well if you bit me you were obviously hungry, what if you get to hungry for what is in the fridge?"

"I won't."

"Well you have."

"It's different." I felt bad again and also hunger pains at remembering how sweet her blood tasted.

"How?"

"I started to bite you at first so it would be a love bite. But I was to rough and the way your blood tasted at the time... It was a deadly combination I shouldn't have started. I'm so sorry." I tried to turned her to look in the eyes but she couldn't by how she was sitting, so I had to lift her up a little and turn her.

She responded by hugging me tightly and grabbing the nape of my neck in a small fist of hair with her right hand. I felt hot tears stain my shirt and I lifted her chin to see her face red and tear streaked.

"What is the matter Annabeth?" I whispered in the dark of our room. I was glad I hadn't been cast out and was seriously thinking I would be staying.

"I don't know Percy, I just feel like... I have this gut feeling that it's going to happen again, as much as my mind doesn't believe it. And then I just keep seeing the look on your face in the kitchen because you looked so dark and scary. And I'm stressed about it for no reason." She held me tight and I realized what I had done to her over the day.

The truth hadn't effected her until I bit her and scared her. I was the one who made the truth affect her, she was actually enjoying what I was with the love bites and how she thought my fangs were... a turn on.

"It's okay, just sleep it off."

"Percy I just woke up," she said referring to her passing out.

"You weren't in a sleeping kind if unconscious," I said. I think she heard the regret in her voice.

"Well.. I know you apologized and everything but tonight I want to just sleep alone Percy. To get my mind together, please?"

"Okay," I said. I was still hurt but I didn't have a reason to be. It was a reasonable request to make.

So I grabbed my blanket and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Percy," she said as I did.

"I love you more than anything Wise Girl." I walked out of the room to the couch and laid down silently.

Annabeth's scream woke me up from my own nightmare in a cold sweat. It was loud, heartbroken, and terrifying which made me jump up to go to the bedroom. When I got there she was searching in the bed for something and I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Hey, I'm here. It's going to be okay honey." I whispered as she looked up frantically.

She stopped searching the bed and held my hand.

"Can I sit down with you?"

She nodded a yes and crawled into my lap to hug me.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"I did to. Why don't we just stay in one bed?" It was a low shot to be able to stay with her but I desperately needed to hold her through the night.

"Okay," she whispered. "I thought you left."

"No, dreams just screw with your mind. I thought you gave me the ring back and left... But didn't come back after a week like Paul."

"Mm," she said as she kissed my neck in comfort. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know," I said and kissed her forehead. I rested my forehead against hers as we both breathed hard from the fear if our nightmares.

"Lay down honey." She nodded and moved for the sheets. She took them and moved closer to me in the darkness, but after a minute of laying down, she moved on top of me.

"What?..."

"I just need you right now, I can't explain it. Hold me," she had a quiver in her voice and I wanted to know what made my brave girl fear so much. I moved my arms around her hips and hummed a lullaby for the sleep, but to no avail.

"I can't sleep, Percy."

"Are you hungry? We never ate..." I cringed at the memory of how I happened to eat.

"I suppose."

We moved up off the bed and held hands to the kitchen, her in lead. But as she turned on the light she noticed two plates broken as I move in front of the fridge.

"What did you do?"

"I was mad at myself for hurting you."

"Well don't do it again," she whispered as she move for the dustpan and broom.

"I'll get it Annabeth."

"It's okay, I have it."

"I made the mess and I don't want you to be hurt from the glass," I said picking her up and away from the glass covering most of the floor.

"Put me down! I can clean fine."

"I know," I took the broom and cleaned the mess while she grumbled and threw out the old spaghetti we never got to eat.

"Well that was a big waste of food." She whispered and opened the fridge. I silently hoped she couldn't see the fist sized dent above the door on the freezer part of the icebox.

"What did you do?" she asked moving her fingers over the dent.

"I was mad, let me fix it." I moved her out of the way do I could fiddle with the door and whatnot.

"Well if I find another thing broke or damaged your in trouble."

She started making a box of Kraft Macaroni.

"Okay," I said moving towards her. I put my arms around her and kissed her neck where I had but her. The blood was still on her neck so I got a washcloth to clean it. As I put it against her neck she recoiled.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to wash your neck off..." She understood before I could say so she silently took her place back in front of me.

I tilted her head back so I could use the cloth better. I had to braid her hair out of the way first and then dab the wound. I saw the blood coming onto the cloth a felt horrible, I caused this. She gasped when I brushed right over the bite spot and saw the small holes.

"Sorry," I said sullenly.

"No it wasn't that."

"What?" I looked at her and realized her head was tilted back, with her eyes closed, and she wore a small smile.

"The feeling," she whispered. I put my hand behind her neck to support and she leaned into it immediately.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, coming out of her reverie.

"Are you done? How bad does it look?"

"Your fine," I whispered, and kissed the holes in her neck.

"O-okay," she said. She pulled her head up as I set the cloth in the sink for the moment.

The macaroni was finished so she strained and finished it. We took our bowls to the livingroom to sit on the blanket I used, which was practically everywhere from my panic. We just sat in silence eating, and I wasn't sure if it was comfortable or awkward- Annabeth seemed to be thinking quietly about something. I just sat and watched her expressions change on her face as she pondered, and eventually my ADHD kicked in, so I kissed her on the cheek, and the mouth, and the neck. I kissed Annabeth half the time because I needed to do something to relax me from my ADHD spurs, and we both loved it.

"What are you doing Percy?" she laughed as I bit her shoulder playfully with my normal teeth.

"Nothing..."

"Then why?..."

"Your so beautiful," I said as I moved her bra strap aside for more access to her shoulder.

She turned so I would face her and sat closer next to me, on my lap. I set the bowls on the table and continued to kiss my fiancé.

"Percy, it's five o'clock in the morning," she said ironically.

"And I do want you, right now."

"But-" I kissed her to keep her quiet an she deepened it. I put my hands on her hips to pull her closer to me. Soon enough, I lifted my shirt off her head and other clothing came off too.

"Percy?"

"Hm?" I moved and felt my body fall, so I tried to grab the couch. Unfortunately, I grabbed Annabeth, fortunately, she landed on me.

"Ah! Percy!" we landed in a heap of bodies and blanket on the ground between the table and couch.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I sat up, putting her on my lap. She blushed and covered her chest as she realized her clothes were on the floor next to us. I grabbed my shirt and slid it over her head as she looked around.

"Thanks," she said, still red.

"Hah, your welcome."

After we had clothes, Annabeth went to collect the dishes from earlier and wash then. Then to start her breakfast. I pulled out Nutella and bread to make my breakfast that I ate before jogging and going to mom's house.

"All it is is chocolate and nuts."

"But it's good," I said in response to our every-morning-argument.

"Look at the label and Google how much chocolate is in peanut butter, what you should be eating."

"Whatever." She started on bacon and I decided to not jog today- you can never have to much bacon right?

"Aren't you going for your jog?" I would have to find a way around the blood for today...

"No, not today. I want bacon."

"Well I never said you could have any," she replied coy-ly.

"Well... Can I have some of that delicious bacon Ms. Chase?"

"I suppose." I grinned and waited for one of my favorite foods to be ready.

As always, she is a great cook. But when my stomach was satisfied... My throat wasn't. The hunger kicked in as soon as I saw the mark on Annabeth's neck, and I remembering staying for the bacon. As she finished her eggs she read the new book on architectural work around the world while I tried to make my way to the fridge quietly.

She didn't notice to me, but she notices everything, she probably just ignored it. I took the cup out and contemplated using the microwave to heat it and risk Annabeth wondering what I was doing. I didn't want to take that chance so I started to drink the cold liquid, putting a bad taste in my mouth, but satisfying my _other_ hunger.

"Percy?" I almost did a spit take when she walked in. I put the cup down immediately and wiped my face, just in case. I looked down at my hand discreetly and was relieved with no red dots.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why- why do you ask?" Smooth Percy. Real smooth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You didn't look to good when you came in, and I was worried when you took so long." I shut the fridge door and I knew by the change of expression that she knew what I was up to.

"You go to your mother's house on your jog don't you?"

"Um, I, uh-"

"Percy why did you freak out when I walked in?"

"It was nothing-"

"And you shut the fridge. Why did you try and hide it?" I felt oddly guilty, like I was a child who takes candy before dinner.

"I didn't think, after yesterday, I mean, that you would, um, want to see that... Or, um, hear about it because you were really freaked out and you didn't want... Me to act like I drank that or anything." I rambled, trying to make sense of why I did hide it from her. She would have understood, regardless of the scare.

"Well that doesn't mean you go and starve yourself," she said picking the mug up and giving it to me. She took the same rag I used earlier and wiped three drops of blood up like it was normal and went to put the rag in the laundry room.

I was to shocked to bring the cup to my lips and that brought a shocked Annabeth back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," I said and drank from the cup. But I remembered it wasn't warm and scrunched my face up.

"What?"

"... It's cold"

Her only response was taking the cup away from me and putting it in the microwave for 25 seconds. How she knew the perfect time is a mystery to me.

"Same as my cold hot chocolate," she murmured as she took It out and handed it to me. I was to speechless to take it out of her hands. She set it in to counter and kisses my cheek.

"Drink it Seaweed Brain you need it." She walked to the sink and started to wash dishes.

I drank the blood slowly, so I could wash the cup but Annabeth just kept finding dishes that seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. Soon enough I was left trying to save enough a drop and she was on her last dish, so I set it down to rummage the fridge for a second, I was so close. I shut the fridge nonchalantly and reached for the cup as she dried her hands.

"Oh are you done?"

"What?"

"Have you finished with the mug?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Well give it to me! I love how you manage to save it until I'm done and dried my hands do I have to get everything out again," she said gesturing to the clean counter that held once wet dishes she had dried and put away already. "Now I have to wash, dry, and put away one mug because you didn't hand it to me," she ranted rinsing out and washing it.

I cringed as she dried it, a second ago pink tinted water was being poured out of it. She dried her hands again and walked to the table to set it since we ate breakfast while I stood there, like an idiot.

"What is the problem with you?" She asked while checking my forehead for a fever.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked," I admitted honestly.

"From what?"

"You just heated blood in a microwave and cleaned the cup."

"Oh... Well I'm okay with doing that Percy. You need it."

"Oh," was all I said as I reached down to look at the ring on her finger.

"Come on, let's sit down."

I went to turn the tv on but she nodded no.

"I want to talk to you." I turned nervous and sat with her on the couch, covering us in the blanket from earlier.

"Percy how does it feel when you bite me?" I tended at this start of the conversation.

"What?"

"I know you heard me," she sighed.

"Um, I don't know? Why?"

"Fine," she said. I could tell she was mad as she took her hand out of mine to turn the tv on. She sat and pit in a special on today's architectural advances compared to ancient civilizations.

"Annabeth?"

"What?" she said with her voice tight.

"Why are you mad?"

"You won't answer me." What? She never got mad when I wouldn't tell her something... But I had never refused to tell her something.

"Well-"

"Well what Percy?" She glared at me and I shrunk in my seat.

"I-I'm just nervous about telling you," I whispered.

"Why?" She said as she muted the tv.

"I don't know, I don't want to scare you or disgust you."

"Hah, that's a cruel joke considering what I have seen from you in the last 24 hours." She looked hurt but masked it with the sarcasm.

"But you said-"

"No... Forget that. Do whatever you need. I don't think I can be terrified any more than I was yesterday."

"I'm sorr-"

"I know your sorry! I know. But tell me. What was it like?"

"Well its hard to explain. It didn't start out to use you as a meal but once I got the feeling of the blood going down my throat and feeling you thrash under me I felt in control. I wanted control, but then you tried to really pull your hands away and I realized what I was doing. And I tried to make it into a love bite but I realized how much blood I took and then you passed out and I could barely handle it, honestly. Just knowing that I had caused this unconscious state in you, it was agony. But then you woke up and I was so happy, just to be crushed by being asked to leave, even though I could understand."

"I told you to leave because my mind was so confused."

"I know but it didn't hurt less."

"Percy do you want to bite me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to bite me?"

"Like out of hunger or a love bite?"

"Either one."

"Well I will always want to give you a love bite- your my woman. I love you and I want you to know how much I do love you. But I don't want to bite you out of hunger all the time. My mom days she is always hungry, but since I'm not completely what she is, I'm not always hungry for you in that way."

"Oh."

"Oh what? Tell me what you think about... Well me."

"Well I don mind that you are like your mom, you just drink something different, and ate better than me in few ways. But it's very reassuring to know that you aren't always hungry, and I won't deny I feel safer," she laughed. "But I'm not sure about the love bites... I do like them because it feels so _good. _But the last time the last time you bit me... I'm scared for you to bite me again," she whispered.

"Annabeth... I only meant for the bite to be a little scare, because I didn't want you so attracted to my teeth, they are something dangerous. And I meant for it to be a love bite, but you know what happened..."

"Percy if you bit me again would you loose control?" I smiled at how truly trusting she was of me after what happened.

"I don't think I could because of how mad I was at myself afterwards. I couldn't do it, knowing that you would pass out or be mad at me again."

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Bite me."

"What?" I asked, surely she wouldn't let me bite her. She didn't seem ready.

"I want you to give me a love bite. Right now." She cloned into my lap, straddling me and put her neck against my mouth like she was hugging me.

"But Annabeth are you su-"

"Please Percy," she whispered.

I concentrated and let my teeth slide out of my gums as I focused on her neck. I slide her hair out of the way slowly and leaned in so I could bite her on the same marks as before. I closed my eyes and bit down hard.

I could feel her tense and thrash as I bit down because it was so forceful. But the more I bit down the more pleasure would come out of this bite. I focused next on the pleasure of this bond we shared through this bite and she started to grip my head not to tell me to stop, but to push me towards her. She wanted me to bite harder.

As I complied a moan radiated out of her and I could feel her blush so I started to suck. The blood tasted so good but I released my bite on her to kiss her. She groaned as I pulled away from her neck but I kissed her very hard to make up for it, and she responded well.

"I taste the blood," she whispered as I kissed her. I didn't know how to respond so I just continued to kiss my girl with everything I had. As she pulled away I bit down on her lip lightly, but when red dots appeared I pulled away. She flinched when I did this but pulled my face against hers.

"Mm, that seems... So sexy? I can't explain it.." She whispered and I understood what she was saying.

I felt this deep feeling in my chest, a ball of emotion, that buzzed and spread over Annabeth. My fiancé felt it too, she not only wanted to kiss and express this feeling, but also act on it. Show little things that were overwhelming with love. Like the way she kissed under my ear, it sent a tingle through me physically, but also let me know how intimate we were- how serious we are and how are love is the same.

We continued with this forever. The kisses trailed down, along with our hands, and we physically expressed the love. I could bask in this all day because of how much love we had. But everything ended eventually after how intense our two hours were.

"Percy, I love you so much," she whispered in my ear. She bit on it after and hugged me tighter as I laid above her.

"I love you to my Wisegirl." I whispered it to, afraid to break this interesting silence.

"Hold me like this for the rest of our lives. And keep me next to you, I want you to be in this position every night of our lives."

"I can handle that."

"Mm, bite me again Percy. I love your teeth so much, I love you." I turned worried as I remembered I only drank one cup this morning.

"I can't honey," I murmured as I turned so she could rest on me. I held my hands in her hair and played with it.

"Why?"

"I'm hungry right now. I don't want to loose control."

"I don't even care, as love as your happy."

"I won't be if I cause you to pass out again," I whispered. I ran my teeth along her neck, which was covered with tiny holes everywhere from our past hours.

"Then don't make me. I just want you to bite me, I don't care if you satisfy your hunger too." She lifted her hair with both hands and pressed my head against hers.

"Just do it, I don't care if you drink, as long as I can feel your teeth pierce my skin one last time." She said it sincerely and I decided to bite her.

I bit down gently so she could feel everything. She writhed under me and said,"stop," but I kept biting, she said I could. I bit harder, so my teeth were fully in her neck and she moaned. I started to suck and she wriggled under me once again, as I kept sucking. I had to stop before I took to much blood and she just held me, making me feel the love I never got from my real father.

"I have to go to work now," she told me as I kept holding her to the bed.

"No," I whinnied.

"I love this weekend as much as the next girl but I have to leave in half an hour. And get in the shower and dress and ear in that half hour."

"Why don't we take the shower first, I can help you dress and we can both make breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but I have to go."

"Ugh!"

"Oh yes, love you to," she said while she went to the bathroom.

And our intimate weekend was shattered with the simple plan of work. I had to leave in an hour but I couldn't bare to not give Annabeth something to remember this morning by. So I walked the the bathroom and was in the shower in a minute. She didn't notice me until I tilted her head back and bit he lightly, giving her a love bite.

"I love you to Percy," she whispered.

I smiled and was finally ready to let her start her work day.

**Okay there. I know its long but that's because it's a huge oneshot, I'm not making this a story and I will update orphan love at the same time as The Move In, maybe next week?**


End file.
